Soul Mates
by ravenclaw3511
Summary: What if Ron had a twin sister? And what if she and Harry were meant to be? Rated T For drama and a little violence.
1. Author's Note

Auther's note

Evie Weasley is a character I made up. For this story to make any sense you need to know the following info.

Evelina Rose Weasley is the twin sister of ron weasley. She has bright red hair that is very curly and messy.

Growing up she was very close to Fred and George. She is also close with her twin, Ron.

Kate is hot tempered and very confident.

Also, I dont't own harrry potter or any of the song lyrics I may use in this story.


	2. Prologue

For the first three years of Hogwarts Evie never really talked to Harry. Sure, they were in the same year, but she had her own friends and only hung out with the golden trio every once in a while. She founded the dance club and convinced the school to let them have a short show at the end of term. Kate was an excellent singer and dancer. She played the piano and wrote her own songs. The only people who knew she wrote music was Fred and George. They always pestered her about singing them her new would shush them and then sing them for the twins when they were in secret. Fred and George teased her that maybe she like Harry, but she never did. Until her fourth year.

o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you asked Evie when she started liking Harry, she couldn't tell you. It just happened! Every time Harry's name was said, Kate would look up and blush. FINALLY, Harry asked her to the yule ball. That night really was magic. Professor McGonagall asked Evie and Daniel ( who was one of the members of the dance club) to preform at the yule ball. Harry and Evie had a great time at the dance and began to spend more time together.


	3. 5th year part 1

5th_ year_

_Note- Harry and Kate start dating at the beginning of the year_

"I'm not lying" Harry yelled at Professor Umbridge. "My, My, Mr. Potter." she said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Maybe detention will teach you not to spread lies." Before Harry could say anything back a different voice piped up.

**"Hey." **the voice barked angrily. **"You can't talk to him like that."** Everyone turned to see Evie Weasley glaring at Umbridge with a look of pure hatred. Umbridge's smile faded a little.

"I think you'll find that I can." she sneered. "Maybe, five points from Gryffindor and detention will teach **you** to hold you tongue" Evie looked like she was going to explode. And if Harry knew his girlfriend, she wasn't scared to hold back.

But instead of yelling, Evie sat back down with a huff and stared at the inkwell on the teacher's desk. A few seconds later the inkwell exploded, sending ink all over the desk and the startled professor.

Just then the hour for the class ended and all the students rushed out of the classroom. As the Gryffindor walked back to their common room Harry caught up with Evie who was wearing a very satisfied smirk. "Hello, Harry." she said cheekily. "How's your day going?"

"Kate" Harry said seriously " You shouldn't get yourself in trouble for me. I'm not not worth all that." Evie stopped dead, that familiar fire in her shockingly blue eyes. Her eyes always got a fiery look when she got angry or upset. "Listen, **Harry James Potter.**" She said sharply "If you weren't **"Worth all that trouble" **then I wouldn't be dating you. Understand?" Harry laughed. "Got it. Just don't shatter my head like you did you inkwell." Kate grinned. "All the detentions in the world are worth the look on her face." she giggled. And together they walked off to their common room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry bit his lip trying not to moan in pain as the blood quill cut deeper in to the alarmingly deep cut. Umbridge finally looked up. " I think that is fine for tonight, Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No, you won't."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Christmas break starts tomorrow and I'm leaving for two weeks."

"Oh." said Umbridge looking disappointed "Then I'll see you the first day you're back.

Harry bit his lip, trying not to lose his temper. "Right." he said curtly and with that he turned on his heal and walk out.

Harry walked back to the the common room thinking about the last few week's detentions. His hand was now deeply scared and was currently bleeding heavily. Evie had gotten less detentions then Harry, but she still had scars on the back of her hand. Harry didn't really care about his hand, but the fact that she had harmed Evie made Harry furious. Harry smiled thinking about his girlfriend. She really was his rock right now.

During the summer when all the letter from Ron, Hermione, Sirius annoyingly beat around the bush and didn't say anything halfway interesting, Evie's letters had been a true comfort. She had written every day without fail. Her letters had been full of comfort and understanding. The letters had made him smile and laugh when the letters from everyone else made he frustrated.

When the Dementer attack happened, instead of sending him letters that sounded like scoldings, she sent him a letter asking him over and over if he was ok and what happened. All the the other letter hadn't bothered to ask him that. Harry knew all this wasn't because they didn't care, but Evie just seemed to understand him and he understood her.

Harry climbed into the common room and was startled to see someone was already there. Evie was waiting for him with Anti-infection cream. "Hey" She said smiling that smile that made boys go crazy.

"Hey" he said slumping in the the chair next to her.

"Give me your hand."

Harry willingly offered her his hand. Evie cursed under her breath. Harry chuckled then sighed in relief at the cooling sensation the gel Evie was rubbing on his hand gave him. They at in silence for a few minutes as Kate worked.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do if any of our family sees our scars?"

Harry grimaced "I don't know. Maybe you could just start singing and dancing. That would distract them."

Evie laughed. "Probably, but I don't think that's a good plan." She said wiping off the extra gel of Harry's had. "We should probably go to bed." she said glancing at the clock. It was now 12:25 am. "yeah." Harry agreed standing up. Evie kissed him goodnight before hurrying of to bed. Harry watched her as she went wondering **what would their family think if they saw the scars?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

_Note- this takes place the day after Christmas _

It was a comfortable evening. Everyone was sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place doing some kind of activity. Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking with Tonks, Fred and George were plotting in the corner of the room, Hermione was teaching Ron and Ginny to play a muggle card game, Evie was writing down something in a notebook, and Sirius was watching Remus and Harry play chess.

"He's got you stuck, Harry." teased Sirius

"He has not." came the obstinate reply. Harry absently rolled up his sleeve and reached for one of his pieces.

Remus grinned at Harry, but the grin vanished as he did a double take.

The fire had flickered in a way that made the scars on Harry's hand stand out as he reached across the chess board to move his piece. Remus instantly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it towards him. "Hey,what are yo.. "Harry started to say before he realized what has happening and he swiftly pulled his hand out of Remus's reach.

"Harry," Remus growled " Let me see your hand."

"No." Harry said desperately trying to hide his hand, looking like a deer in front of headlights.

"Remus, What is it? Sirius asked jumping from his seat. Remus didn't answer.

"Let me see it now, Harry."

"I...I...Can't." He finished lamely.

"Oh, Harry, Just tell them." Hermione said exasperated. She had been trying for weeks to get him to tell someone.

"Shut up, Hermione." Evie snapped from her corner, glaring at her.

"Harry. Show. Me. Your. Hand. Now." Remus said forcefully.

Harry was racking his brain for some way out of the situation. If he showed them his hand they would all overreact, but if he didn't they would make him show them.

He sighed in defeat and slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Remus. By now all the adults were coming over to the table to see what was wrong. Remus took it gently and pulled up his sleeve. What he saw made his heart break. The scars on Harry's hand were very deep and looked like the had been cut open multiple times. The skin around the scars was bruised and irritated. But, worst of all was that the scars read "_I__ must not tell lies". _

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, Mr. Weasley went to comfort her, Tonks looked shocked, and Remus and Sirius were staring at his hand with looks of disbelief.

"Harry, who did this to you?" Sirius said with forced calm.

"um... technically me." Harry said not meeting their eyes.

"Harry James Potter, You will tell us how this happened or I will drag you to Dumbledore and have him force it out of you." Sirius snapped

"Well..I..." Harry trailed of.

"Harry." Remus warned.

"Fine. Harry sighed "Well,you all know who Dolores Umbridge is, right?" Everyone nodded with looks of great dislike.

"I've gotten a lot of detentions with her and.." Harry looked like he was trying to phase the next part carefully.

"And WHAT?" Sirius asked starting to lose composure. Remus quickly shushed him. "What did she make you do, Harry?" He asked deathly quiet.

Harry continued "She makes me write lines, but...the quill doesn't use ink, it uses...blood."

There was an uproar.

"WHAT?!"

**"How dare she?"** Sirius roared. He was on his feet pacing. Remus seemed to be taking deep breaths to clam down.

"But, But, Blood Quills are illegal." Mr. Weasley sputtered causing more tears from Molly. Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room. Molly recovered from her tears and faced all the teens in the room. "All of you line up and show me your hands." All the teen hurried to comply, but Evie who walked a bit slower then everyone else. Remus hurried over to help examine their hands. Molly and Remus looked at all the teens hands with out any problems until they came to Evie, who was last in line. She had a defiant look on her face and wasn't looking anyone in the eye.

"Evie," Remus said gently "Let me see your hands"

Evie didn't look at him as she gave him her left hand. Remus sighed dreading what was coming . "Your other hand too."

Kate still didn't look at him as she slowly gave him her right hand. It just as Remus feared. Evie's hand had scars that read _" I must not be a __disturbance__"_

Mrs. Weasley started crying again and Remus looked at her baffled. "Cuts from Blood quill are supposed to heal immediately after the cut is made. How many detentions have you had?"

"In my defense, I've had less then Harry."

"HEY!"

"This is not a time for jokes." Mr. Weasley said sternly. He turned to Evie "How many detentions have you had?"

"About once or twice a week and I'm there for about five or six hours." Evie stated matter-of-factly.

Sirius turned to Harry with wide eyes. "How many have you had?"

Harry grimaced "Four of five times a week and I'm there for the same amount time as Evie."

Sirius started pacing and muttering again. Remus looked at Harry shocked "Harry, what are you doing that's getting you so many detentions?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed. "She keeps calling me a lair in class. She says that Cedric's death was nothing but a accident and I'm just an attention seeking brat. So sometimes.."

"So sometimes you lose your temper." Remus finished for him sighing.

"Harry," Sirius said sounding exasperated "She's just trying to make you mad. She's trying to bate you to get you in trouble."

"I know." Harry snapped.

"Then why do you keep falling for it?" Sirius was trying hard not to raise his voice.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Remus cut him off. "He's right, Harry."

Harry finally had enough. "Fine." he yelled " Next time I'm being openly berated in class I'll be sure to just shut up." And with that he fled the room slamming the door behind him.

Sirius looked around at all the adults upset. " Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Didn't Harry trust him?" he thought.

This train of thought was broken as someone lightly bumped in to him as they passed by. They all turned to see Evie swiftly walking to the door, a look of fury on her face.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Evie glared at all of them. " To do the one thing you all couldn't do. Comfort Harry."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked angrily

Evie finally lost her temper.

"I think that would be obvious." She said savagely, with her eyes blazing. "My Gosh, you all are so thick." Before anyone could interrupt she continued.

"Do any of you have any empathy? You all expect harry to be ok all the time. When the Dementers attacked him no one asked him if he was ok. It was just "stay where you are" and "Don't use any magic." For once put yourself in Harry's shoes. Harry doesn't want to get detention, but I think that if i saw someone get murdered, I wouldn't like very much if someone called me a lair on a daily basis. I get detentions because I'm the only one with enough grit to stand up for him.

Evie turned to Sirius.

"And to answer your question, Harry didn't tell any adults because he's the most caring, noble, and selfless person on the planet. Umbridge is basically taking over the school. If anyone stood up to her, she would find a way to fire them immediately. Harry would rather suffer in silence then let that happen to someone. Sure, Ron and Hermione know about it, but I'm the only one Harry lets to look at his hand."

Evie was barely holding back tears.

"He especially didn't want you to find out, Sirius, because he was afraid you were going to do something rash. You're the closest thing to blood family he has and he's terrified somethings going to happen to you."

Just as her tears began to fall,Evie opened the door and stormed out, slamming it behind her. As she started to climb the stairs, she composed herself. It was very unlike her to let someone see her cry. "Why were they all so stupid?" She thought as she finished climbing the stairs and started looking in all the rooms for Harry. Couldn't Sirius see that Harry cared for him so much? Why didn't they understand that all Harry needed was a little love and compassion? She knew they all cared for Harry, but she just didn't understood their way of handling things. Evie had been getting more and more frustrated with the way Harry was being treated. Didn't Harry have a right to know what was going on?

It took Evie a while to find Harry. She finally found him with Buckbeak .

"Hey." He said in sad sort of voice. "Hey" she said crossing the room and bowing to Buckbeak. (Evie was a great lover of animals and she got along very well with Buckbeak)

They stood in silence for in few moments, before Harry burst out "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Now they're going to think I'm even more fragile, then they already think I am."

Evie gave Harry a playful smile. "Don't worry, your speech was nothing compared to mine."

Harry pretended to glare at her. "What did you do now?"

"I told them off for being insensitive prats." Evie said tossing her curly hair.

Again, they stood in silence for a few minutes, before Harry almost whispered " What do we do now?"

Evie crossed over to him and put her arm round his neck. "Hey, It's gonna be ok." She whispered soothingly, pulling him into a kiss. After they broke apart, They sat on the floor together. Evie was sitting on Harry's lap, leaning on his shoulder. They stayed that way, until Hermione came and found them, to tell them Sirius and Remus wanted to talk to them. Evie and Harry walked down together, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**5th year part two coming up next. I know this story is kind of weird , but i'm kind of weird. **


	4. Explanation

Sorry about all the deleting and reposting. I decided that I hated the name Kate and changed it to Evie. ( Evie is short for Evelina.) I'm also changing the title pf the story.

New chapter coming soon. :)


	5. 5th year part 2

_ The battle of the Department of Mysteries_

The hall was exploding in chaos. Evie wiped sweat from her forehead as she scanned the room. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix and Remus was helping Tonks. Evie hoped with all of her being Harry was ok. Finally, she saw him and relief flooded over her. however, Kate pushed all other thoughts for her mind, as she began to duel another Death Eater. Thanks to the D.A., Kate was very skilled at dueling.

Remus had just finished of his Death Eater, when Evie caught his eye. She was putting up a good fight, but she was slowing getting over powered. Remus yelled over to Sirius, who had just won the duel, to come and help him. Just as they were about to reach her, part of the ceiling fell right between them and Kate.

Evie dived out of the way just in time. Sirius and Remus were on the other side,trying not to panic. The rock that had fallen was blocking them from Evie and was trapping her with the death eater.

"Evie?" Sirius called out, fearing she hadn't dived out of the way in time.

"I'm here." she called back , momentarily forgetting the Death Eater behind her. The Death eater quickly took advantage of this. A second later, Evie was hit with more pain then she had ever felt in her life. Every inch of her body felt like white hot knifes were stabbing and then twisting into her. She fell to the floor screaming louder then she every thought she could have screamed.

On the other side of the rock, the battle was nearing it's end. most of the Death eaters had apperated away. As there was less fighting, Evie's screams were easier to hear. Remus and Sirius were rightfully freaking out at the sound and were moving the rock as fast as they could. (there was so much it was hard even with magic.)

Evie was fleetingly wondering if it would ever stop when suddenly, it did. She stop screaming, but was on the ground shaking. The Death Eater stepped closer.

"Oh yes. it's hurts, doesn't it?" He said with relish. He brought down his wand down down with a swish. A very deep cut appeared on Evie's chest and blood started pouring out. He gave a hearty laugh, before beginning to torture her again.

Again, she started scream bloody murder. She was desperately wishing she could black out, when the death eater flew backwards, hit by two stunning spells. Remus and Sirius had managed to clear the rock and had both stunned him at the same time. They both rushed to her.

Evie couldn't even bring herself to roll over. She was coughing and shuddering. Suddenly, she gave on last weak cough and blacked out.

Sirius was full on panicking. "OHMYGOSHwhatdowedoisshedyingwhatdowe.."

"Sirius, shut up." Remus said as he gently rolled Evie over. All of the sudden, she regained consciousness with a gasp. Remembering what happened, she burst into tears.

Remus lovingly helped her to her feet and lead her away from the wreckage. The battle was over and everyone was organizing to get out of there.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Dumbledore took him back to Hogwarts and by look of it, he'll be lucky if Harry doesn't murder him." Tonks answered shaking her head.

Remus and Sirius gave each other grave looks before taking the port key back to Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Hour later

The tension in the hospital room could be cut with a knife. Evie had been given the potion for the after effects of being tortured, her chest was rapped in bandages, and she was sitting on the bed in the private room she had been given, staring at the wall. After being given the OK from Poppy, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus, and Sirius entered the room.

Evie didn't look at them as they came in the room. "Evie, sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley tried. Evie slowly turned, glaring at them with cold rage.

"You all knew didn't you?" She said her voice shaking a bit.

"Wh-What?" Mrs Weasley stammered .

"That Voldemort would try to trick Harry. You all knew didn't you?" The look on her face was enough to scare a grown man.

The adults exchanged nerves glances.

"Well?" Evie demanded , her voice raising.

Sirius finally answered "Yes." He said not meeting her eyes. " Dumbledore said..." He got no further as Evie crossed the room in the blink of an eye and punched Sirius square in the jaw. He stumbled back from the force of the blow. Quick as a flash, Evie grabbed the pillow from the bed and began hitting Sirius on the head as hard as she could.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed "YOU COMPLETE ARSES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM? WHAT DID YOU THINK HARRY WAS GOING TO DO IF IF HE THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS IN DANGER? SOMEONE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Evie, clam down." Remus said trying to take the pillow from her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN!" Evie screeched, turning to Remus and beginning to hit him with the pillow.

(_Note- A pillow may seem like a soft thing to be hit with. Not when Evie is hitting you with it.)_

" I WARNED ALL OFF YOU. I TOLD YOU HARRY WAS SCARED OF SOMEONE HE CARED ABOUT GETTING HURT. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?"

"Dumbledore said it was best not to tell him." Mr. Weasley said sheepishly.

"OH THEN THAT MAKES IT OK THEN. " Evie shouted sarcastically " AS LONG AS **DUMBLEDORE **SAYS SO IT MUST BE RIGHT. DON'T ANY OF YOU THINK FOR YOURSELF?''

"Evie, please just listen." Sirius pleaded.

"NO! I'M DONE WITH LISTENING." Evie screamed slamming the pillow down on the bed. " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

They all stood there shocked. They hadn't expected this kind of reaction for some reason.

"Please just let us explain, Sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley said desperately.

Evie grabbed the vase from the bedside table and threw it at them . It hit the wall and shattered with a loud CRASH.

"Evelina!" Mrs. Weasley said shocked

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." She bellowed " GET OUT."

After that, they didn't need telling a third time. They all hurried out of there as fast as they could. When they had all gone, Evie threw herself on the bed and sobbed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the other side of the castle, Harry slammed the door of Dumbledore's office shut as he stormed out. Who the heck did these people think they were? Harry was beyond furious. Furious at Dumbledore for not telling him, furious at Sirius and Remus for listening to Dumbledore without thinking twice, furious at Mrs. Weasley for thinking he was a child, and Furious at himself for falling for Voldemort's trap.

Whatever, Harry would handle all that later. He had one thing on his mind. His friends. He had to see if they were ok. The more he thought about, the more panicked he become. Finally, he broke in to a full on run to the hospital wing. He was almost there when he ran smack in to Sirius.

Seeing who it was, Harry narrowed his eyes. Sensing Harry's anger, Sirius tried to defend his actions.

"Harry.." He started before Harry interrupted.

"Stop."

"Harry, please."

"No."

"Just hear me out."

"Not now. I'll probably have to hear it later anyway. Just tell me if everyone is ok."

Sirius sighed "Everyone is ok. Ron, Ginny, Neville , and Hermione were a little worse for wear, but Madam Pomfrey fixed them easily."

Harry looked apprehensive. " What about Evie?"

Sirius stared at Harry sadly. " Evie...'

Harry's eyes widened with concern "What?"

"Harry, Evie was tortured by one of the Death Eaters and.."

Harry didn't wait to hear the rest. He ran as fast as he could past Sirius and up to the hospital wing. He bust through the door and quickly scanned the room. Seeing that Evie wasn't in any of the beds, he realized she must be in the private room. Without a word to anyone he ran to the private room and pulled the door open.

Evie stopped crying and lifted her head for her head from her pillow when she heard someone enter enter room. They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry rushed to her side to comfort her. They held each other and softly cried for a long time, before falling asleep side by side. That's how Sirius and Remus found them a few hours later. Evie and Harry were sound asleep. Evie had her head laying on Harry's chest and Harry had his arm around Evie. Frankly, it was adorable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Late that night, Dumbledore called Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Remus to his office. Dumbledore greeted them solemnly and motioned for them to sit down.

"I've called you all here to discuss Harry and Evie." Dumbledore said looked at them meaningfully

"What about them?" Sirius asked looking like he wanted to be asleep.

"I've come to believe that the two of them are soul mates." Dumbledore stated.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What do you mean soul mates?" Asked Sirius clearly confused.

"Let me explain." Said Dumbledore "True soul mates are extremely rare. They are two people that are quite literally "Made for each other". When true soul mates find each other they have a bond unlike any other."

"And you think Harry and Evelina are Soul Mates?" Mrs. Weasly asked with a strange look on her face.

"I'm almost certain." Dumbledore answered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That summer Harry was sent back to the Dursleys like always. Sirius was cleared but then was gone for months at a time on missions. Evie very slowly forgave the order but still got annoyed when Dumbledore's name was mentioned. She still wrote Harry everyday and couldn't wait till they could go back to Hogwarts.

**to be continued...**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
